Resonance
by DreamingOfOceans
Summary: If you already thought that DWMA was crazy enough, what new chaos will form when meister and weapon pair, Kara and Haru enroll? Will they be able to help the others defeat the kishin and save Death City from collapse? KidxOC SoulxOC
1. Chapter 1: Stranded!

**Resonance**

**Chapter 1: Stranded! Fighting Mutant Rabbits in the Woods?**

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

"Explain to me why we are out here again?" My partner Harumi muttered, irritated.

"My grandmother said it builds strength and character." I said, leaning back against a tree.

Right now we were standing in a woods in the middle of no where. It was pretty bright out, but all the trees made the woods dark and gloomy. I agreed with my grandmother that it could help build skill and everything, mainly because she didn't give us any tools to use. We would have to do everything by ourselves.

"Ugh. I'm starving! Do you have and food on you?" Haru moaned, holding her stomach. I stuck my hands into my jacket pocket and felt some plastic in the left pocket. I pulled it out and there was a small package of smashed peanuts. I ripped the top off the package and put a few in my mouth. I suddenly started choking and gasping for air, and was finally able to catch my breath. I threw the bag of peanuts down in disgust.

"You sir, are a disgrace to assorted nuts everywhere!" I shouted. Haru smirked.

"Well, we aren't going to find our way out of here by just laying around. Lets go." She started walking away, her long red hair flipping back and forth in its usual braided ponytail. I quickly got up and ran to catch up with her. I wrapped a piece of my long dark brown hair around my finger and examined the hot pink ends.

_I really need a trim..._

I stumbled over a pile of twigs and waved my arms frantically to keep my balance. Haru rolled her bright green eyes and kept walking. I huffed and started to look around at the woods, taking in every single detail.

I have always had a tendency to look for the very last detail in everything. Ever since I was a small child I have been driven to find one special treasure, one that I care about more than else. I think this is the reason my name was changed to Takara, which means treasure. Unfortunately I haven't found my treasure, but I'm not going to stop until I do.

Since the day I was born I was destined to become a Meister. My mother was a Meister, and my father was her partner and weapon. They were a really great team, but they're gone now. I'm not sure if they are actually dead, but when I was only five, they went missing after being assigned to a difficult task. No one has heard from them since. That is when I started to live with my grandmother, who was also a Meister when she was younger so she made sure that I knew everything, down to the last detail.

I think that's when my desire to find my treasure first started. I developed a bit of obsessive compulsive disorder as well, I needed for everything to be clean or I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I've gotten a lot better though. I used to not be able to stand being in a room when there was a smudge on the coffee table; I would have to clean it right that second. Now I don't have the urge to clean it instantly...maybe a few hours later, but not instantly.

"So what are we supposed to do out here? Fight evil?" Haru said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, I don't know. What's so evil about a woods?" I replied, but then ran straight into a tree. "Oww..."

"Apparently, trees." Haru snorted. I rolled my deep pinkish-purple eyes and kept walking, starting to scan the area again."Something wrong?" Haru asked, with a little concern in her voice.

"I can't miss anything...because if I did, then I could miss "it"...and that can't happen." I replied in a small voice.

"Your such a obsessive freak. I think if you stop looking for "it", then you might find it sooner. Just relax." She replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I just can't forget. I've been driven to find "it", whatever "it" is, ever since was born." I mumbled. I didn't notice that Haru had stopped walking and I ran into her. "What the heck, Haru?!" Her face was blank.

"Does something seem a bit...off...to you?" She said, her eyes darting around to different places. Just then some bushes started rustling in front of us."Whose there?!" Haru shouted, "Come out now!"A small gray bunny jumped out of the bushes and stared up at us. We stood there in silence. But I couldn't hold it in any longer and I snorted.

"Bahahaha! It's just a little rabbit!" I managed to squeak out between fits of laughter.

"Right...well I guess it was nothing." Haru muttered, annoyed. The rabbit sniffed the ground, then suddenly transformed into a massive, evil looking rabbit with razor sharp teeth. I gasped and stopped laughing instantly. Haru stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open. Then she sprung into action.

"Kara!" Harumi yelled, turning into a red braided whip, her weapon form. I caught her and made a quick cracking noise to try to frighten the rabbit, but it didn't seem to affect it at all. Instead, it bared its teeth and swatted at me with its front paw. It's claws dug into the front of my jacket and slammed me into a tree.

"Ow!" I screamed and dropped the whip. Haru turned back into her human form, grabbed my hand and started to run.

"Wait! Wait!" I yelled, "We can't just leave it, we need to kill it!"

"I know that! I just need some time!" She replied.

We reached a small little shack that looked like an old rest stop, and it just happened to have an old, battered telephone booth. Haru climbed inside and started dialing a number.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted hysterically, "There is a monster rabbit trying to rip our heads off, and you're calling someone?!"

"Just distract it for a little while! Trust me!" She yelled back.

My mind was racing.

_What the heck am I supposed to do to hold this thing back?_

The rabbit was knocking over trees while racing through the woods. It took a huge leap and landed a few yards in front of me. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Well hello there Mr. Rabbit. You're looking dapper today." I greeted it. It just started at me with its crazed, beady eyes, like it was confused. It grunted and raised its left front paw into the air and slammed it down just missing me by a few feet.

_I sound like an idiot..._

"Wow, that's a nice paw you've got there. You know, we should go get a manicure together sometime. With nail polish and-" The rabbit opened its mouth and screeched loudly in my face. "Ok, ok. That's cool. You've probably have a ton of other mutant bunny friends to go get manicures with. It's all good." I said, my voice high. I backed away from the rabbit slowly. I heard a clang as Haru hung up the phone.

"Kara!" She yelled again, running to me and then turing back into her weapon form. I caught her again and pointed the end of the whip directly at the rabbit.

"Well, Mr. Rabbit, since you refuse to settle this peacefully, I guess you're just going to have to die." I smirked. The rabbit growled and pounced into the air. I ducked and flicked the whip up and it wrapped itself around the rabbit's back leg like I intended for it to do. I started to pull up on the whip a little, hoping that the rabbit would start to lift up, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed heavily.

"You can do this Kara. You've been trained. It's just a little heavier than a human. Just focus." Haru whispered to me.

I took a deep breath, clearing my mind of all the thoughts of failing and started to think about defeating the rabbit. I yelled as I started to pull the whip forward; it felt like I was lifting a thousand pounds.

"You can do it! Focus!" Haru whispered again.

I jerked the whip forward and the rabbit flung into the air like it was as light as a feather. I started to spin the whip so that rabbit would start to spin. It got faster and faster, then finally with one last flick, the whip unwrapped itself from the rabbit's leg and sent it flying head-first into a tree. It groaned, and fell backward onto the ground unconscious.

"Wow...gran was right. Those ab workouts really do help..." I said trying to catch my breath. I tossed whip up into the air so Haru could change back into her human form. That's when I noticed the small group of men staring at us, shocked.

"There's your rabbit." Haru said awkwardly to the men, "Well, bye!" And she pulled me away from the scene.

The weather seemed to change suddenly as the the light from the sun flooded into the woods, revealing a small path.

"What the heck?" Haru said quietly.

"Well that would have been nice to have before." I muttered.

The path lead us out of the woods and to a random and large flight of stairs, which lead to probably the biggest building I have ever seen in my life.

"What is this place?" Haru asked, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun.

"I'm not sure...but it seems like I've seen it before..."

* * *

~Author's Note~

DreamingOfOceans (Kara): Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter and we will be posting more soon! Please tell us what you thought of this chapter.! Also Kara belongs to me and Haru belongs to hubba17. (:

Hubba17 (Haru): Hello there!


	2. Chapter 2: Treasure!

**Resonance**

**Chapter 2: Treasure! Will Kara find "It"? **

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

"I really don't have the energy to climb all those." I moaned, pointing up the flight of stairs.

"You can make it." Haru said with a straight face, and stepped up onto the first row of the stairs.

"But there's so many!" I complained and fell onto my knees. "Besides, you weren't the one who got slammed into a tree, remem-wow these are really clean!" I exclaimed while examining the gleaming step.

"Dork," she said rolling her eyes, "C'mon lets go. I want to see how big this building really is."

"You're right. The building is probably a lot bigger up close. I wonder if its as clean as the steps were...it has to be!" I said excitedly. "Lets go!" I jumped up and starting skipping up the steps.

"Well that was a sudden mood change." Haru smirked and followed me.

I made it halfway up the flight before I lost all my built up energy again.

"Hurry up or I'm going to leave you." Haru muttered and walked passed me. I sighed and forced myself up the rest of the stairs. When I got to the top, Haru was already walking toward the front doors. I looked up at the building, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Wow...this is amazing!" I said, running up behind Haru. "What kind of building do you thi-" I stopped in mid-sentence. I could feel my heart beating quicker and quicker by the second. I got goosebumps all over my arms and my legs felt like they could give out any second. Haru turned around to see why I stopped talking all of a sudden and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I..I don't know..." I replied in a quiet voice.

"Well stop it. You look mentally challenged." She replied with a smirk.

"I'm not the one doing it!" I said, starting to freak out. I hoped that no one else could see, but I'm pretty sure I heard voices coming from the one side of the building.

"Hmm..I wonder who those people are..." Haru thought out loud. My blood went cold.

_Great. I have no clue who these people are or what this place is and now everyone is going to think I'm a spaz! I don't even know what's wrong with me! _

Haru must have been able to read my mind because she turned around, lifted me onto her back, and started walking toward the people.

"It looked like they were in a fight, a girl with a scythe and a boy with two pistols, but it's over now." Haru said quietly. "Good. Then we won't be interrupting anything."

We got over to the people and Haru set me down, but let me lean against her for support. A girl with dirty blonde hair and pigtails turned around and smiled at us.

"Oh hello! Are you two new?" She asked cheerfully.

"Er-yeah I guess. But new to what? What is this place?" Haru asked.

"This is Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school made for meisters and weapons by Lord Death himself! I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my partner, Soul." The girl with the pigtails said, tossing her scythe into the air. It immediately turned into a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. Haru grinned.

"I'm Harumi Lee, but you can call me Haru. And this is Kara, my meister."

But I wasn't even paying attention to them. My eyes were locked on the boy with black hair with three stripes on the left side and golden eyes. My throat felt dry. I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't.

He tossed his two pistols backwards into the air and they turned into two girls, one was taller and older looking with light brown hair, and the other was shorter with blonde hair. Then his eyes flickered to mine. My heart starting beating quickly again, and I leaned more into Haru, causing her to lose her balance a bit.

"Hey! Kara! Your knocking me over!" Haru shouted. I suddenly snapped out of my trance.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized and stood up straighter.

"Both of you look so tired." The girl called Maka said. I smirked.

"That's because we just got done fighting a giant mutant rabbit." I said with a laugh.

The girl with blonde hair started laughing uncontrollably.

"We aren't even kidding." Haru said with a small smile.

"Oh, so that's how you got that...your bleeding." Maka said, pointing to my arm.

"What?" I looked down, and sure enough, there was a small gash and blood trickling down my arm. "I didn't even notice that."

"Are you serious? That's a pretty nasty cut." Soul said.

"Yeah, do you think you could take us to the infirmary?" Haru asked. "And how do you enroll here, anyway?"

"Yeah we can show you, and we will stop by the main office afterwards." Maka said cheerfully and started leading us in the school. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside.

I still felt eyes on me, so I turned my head, and saw that the boy with black hair was looking me up and down, like he was trying to find something wrong with me. But then she smiled, like he approved of what he saw. Then he turned to look at Haru and went through the same process. She must have been able to sense him looking at her because she spun around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

The girl with the light brown hair laughed.

"No, he's just making sure you two are _symmetrical_." She said, mocking the last word.

"Oh, well, are we? Symmetrical, I mean?" Haru asked. The boy smiled. And then I heard his voice for the first time.

"I'm amazed. The both of you are extremely symmetrical, I can't see one flaw! Even the freckles on your nose are symmetrical!" He said, leaning in closer to my face. I blushed a little.

"Oh um tha-wait...I have freckles?" I touched my nose with my hand.

"I don't think I have formally introduced myself. I am Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, but you can call me Kid. And these are my twin pistols, Liz and Patty Thompson." The boy, now known as Kid, said. He held out his hand to shake mine. I looked at his for a moment, then stretched my arm out and shook his hand. It felt like lighting bolts were sent up my arm.

"Kara." I replied with a smile.

"We're here! Doctor Medusa is inside. If you guys want, Soul and I could take Haru to go get your guys' schedules while you, Kid, Liz, and Patty stay here until your are treated." Maka suggested.

"That's fine with me. You guys go ahead," I said with a small smile, then went inside the nurses office with Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Hello," said a cool voice, "how can I help you?" A woman with caramel colored hair and a white doctor's coat came out from behind a curtain and smiled.

_This must be Medusa. _

"We'll, I have this cut on my arm, and I never even noticed it until now." I replied. She motioned for me to sit down in a chair.

"Hmm...well I think I can heal this up in no time," she said, gathering a few things from the counter and walking back over to me. She put some clear liquid onto a cotton ball and dabbed it onto the cut. It stung a bit, but the bleeding stopped.

"There," she said, putting a band-aid over the treated cut, "all better!"

"Thank you." I replied, and we left the office to go look for the others.

"So Kara, your a meister, right? What made you decide to come to DWMA?" Kid asked curiously.

"Well, like we said, we kind of just showed up here. My grandmother sent us out into the woods for some extra training. I have a feeling she planned the whole thing."

"So you live with your grandmother?"

"I used to, before I became partners with Haru. When I was younger my parents went missing while on a mission. Since my grandmother was the closest to go to, I went to live with her. She used to be a meister too, so she made sure I got all the knowledge and training I need to be like my mom." I explained with a small smile.

"Your parents are missing? Oh how awful!" The girl called Liz whined, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I think they are going to come back one day, somehow. And if they don't, then I'll be ok. I'm their daughter. They taught me a lot of what I know."

"That's a nice thing to think about." Kid said with a small smile.

~Haru~

_I hope Kara's ok...what if it became too infected and they are going to chop off her arm? And it was on her right arm too. And if she doesn't have her isn't arm then she will have to fight and hold me in my weapon form in her left hand. She sucks at fighting with her left hand!_

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure Kara is going to be just fine. Medusa is a really good nurse." Maka said suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm not worried. I know she'll be fine." I replied. Maka smiled.

"We're here at the main office, stay here and I'll go get your schedules." She said, and disappeared behind the door.

"So you're a weapon, huh?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I wasn't sure what all to say to him.

"That's cool. What kind? I'm a scythe."

"Oh, I'm a whip." I blushed a little. Somehow that just sounded really awkward.

"That's cool."

_He says that a lot..._

"Alright! Here you go!" Maka exclaimed, holding out mine and Kara's schedules to me. "We better go meet up with the others so we can get to class.

Soul and I both nodded and we started walking down the hall, but it want long before we started to hear the others.

~Kara~

"Hey! How did it go?" Maka asked me cheerfully.

"She fixed it in a minute." I replied with a small smile.

"We'll that's good. C'mon guys, lets go. We need to get to class." Maka said, leading the way again. It wasn't too long after when she opened a door and lead us into a classroom with a lot more students in it.

Everyone else went to get their seats and Haru and I just stood awkwardly and the front of the classroom.

"Ok guys, make some room! We need seats." Haru said, crossing her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at a couple of boys in the front row. I caught someone waving out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head a little to see Kid, pointing at an empty seat right next to him. I smiled and turned to Haru.

"Hey, uh...I found a seat. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She replied, still staring at the two boys.

I hurried up the steps and over to the seat Kid had saved for me, but then I heard a yell.

I looked down to see Haru holding one of boys up by the front of his shirt.

"Let me have your seat, now! And make me a sandwich!" She ordered.

"I'm not your slave!" The boy squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, Haru!" I yelled, and hurried back down the stairs. "You can't just lift people up my their shirts and make them give you their seat! What about making friends?"

"We aren't here to make friends..." She set the boy down, turned on her heel, and walked out of the classroom.

"Haru!" I shouted, and followed her out.

"Yeah?" She called over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? You can't just skip class!"

"Why not? It's our first day. First days don't really matter." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Haru...don't you want to become a death sythe?" I asked her, kind of afraid of what her answer might be.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Well, then we need to go back...because I don't want to fail you. If I can't convince you to come back, then you won't learn more, so then you can't become a death sythe. And it's a meister's job to help their weapons achieve that. So if I fail...then I fail you...and I can't live with that." I hung my head.

_I trust her to do what's right, but what if she doesn't? What do I do then?_

"Come on. Lets go." Haru said quietly, "I don't want to fail you either."

I looked up to see her walking back toward the classroom. I couldn't help but smile. Haru may act tough and that she doesn't care about what happens. But it's not true. She does care, she just doesn't want to show it.

Haru opened the classroom door and walked inside; everyone went silent.

"There's an open seat over there in front of Soul, next to that kid with the blue hair." I whispered to her and went to sit back down in my own seat. I saw a small smile appear on her face and she went to go sit down when the door burst open and a man with a giant screw in his head rolled in on his chair.

He took one look at Haru and I saw a suspicious grin spread across his face.

_Dang it. I hate speaking in front of a bunch of people like this._

"It seems as though we have two new students..." Said the man, "would the two of you mind coming up and telling the class a little about yourselves?"

"Sure, whatever." Haru said, walking up to the front of the class.

_Of course _she_ doesn't have a problem with it._

"Where's your partner? We need to hear from them too." Haru smirked.

"Come on Kara. Just get it over with."

I sighed and stood up from my seat and started making my way slowly down the stairs. Finally I reached the bottom and stood beside Haru, which was kind of embarrassing because even though I'm two years older, she still managed to grow a couple inches taller than me.

"Go on, introduce yourselves." The man with the screw in his head said, yawning.

"So, can we share stuff like hobbies and interests and stuff like that?" Haru asked.

_She can do that if she wants. I'm definitely not going to._

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." The man replied.

"Ok well, my name is Harumi Lee, but you can call me Haru! I like food, sleeping, and fighting. By dislikes are snobs, homework, and rats. And I don't have any hobbies, and I don't feel like telling you my dreams and interests."

The whole room was silent.

"Lovely. Alright now your turn." He said, nodding at me.

"Um..well, I'm Takara Vane, but I just go by Kara. And I'm a meister-"

"Ah yes, I know who you are now. Your father and I were pretty close friends. He actually almost became my partner. Have you heard anything about the search? You being their daughter, you would be the first to know." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I haven't." I said with edge to my voice. "Why do you even want to know this much? It's creepy."

"I like to know my students." He replied simply.

_Oh yeah, well I like to know my teachers to make sure they aren't creepy, perverted stalkers._

"Wait, so your Professor Stein?" Haru asked. "I hear you like experiments. So do I."

"Yes, I am quite fond of experiments. I like to try them all the time...like right now." Stein knocked a glass full of blue liquid onto the floor. The glass shattered and the liquid went everywhere. I stared at it in shock.

"You're going to clean that up right?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Hmm...no, I don't think I will." He said with a mocking voice.

_He's messing with you, don't listen to him! Ugh but I don't think I can stand it any longer!_

I stood there for a good three minutes. The whole class was quiet and watching us.

_Hey, I'm actually doing pretty good..._

"Ugh! How can you stand this?!" I fell onto my knees and started picking up shards of glass, making sure not to cut myself. "Can you hand me a towel?"

"No." Stein replied.

"Fine! I'll get it myself!" I grumbled and found a spare rag underneath his desk and started to mop up the liquid.

"So, your experiment was to knock over the glass, and see how Kara would react? I have a feeling you already knew what she would do." Haru said, her eyes narrowing.

"That's exactly right. I observed her actions as she was coming into the school. She observed everything in sight while going up the stairs." I stood up after cleaning up the rest of the mess.

"Ok, I get it. I'm OCD, you can laugh all you want. But that was completely uncalled for." I mumbled. Then I stopped and thought about what he just said. "Wait a minute! What were you doing watching us come up the stairs?!"

"Just observing...out can go back to your seats now." Stein ordered. I walked back up to my seat beside Kid and put my head on the desk.

"That was so embarrassing." I moaned,

"Don't be embarrassed. It just means you hold things to a higher standard than other people. That can be a good thing," Kid said reassuringly. "Hey, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school today."

_Oh...my...gosh...He wants me to come over to his house! I mean it's kind of awkward since we just kind of met and everything, but still! He's it! Hs the thing I've been looking for all these years! I should probably ask Haru first..._

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" I said cheerfully.

_Crap, what happened to asking first?_

"Yeah! Lets go!" I heard Haru's voice say. She was looking up at me and giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a plan. We'll all meet in front of the school after class gets out." Kid said with a grin. I smiled back.

"Sounds good!"

_There was one thing I knew for certain. I had found my treasure. And it just happens to be Death the Kid._

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kara: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please tell us what you think of the story so far and we will try to update it again as soon as possible. :3

Haru: Hello! On the first chapter, it said that I used the account hubba17, but I don't use that one much anymore. My new account is XxIllogicalRazzlexX :) thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Kara and Haru's House!

**Resonance**

**Chapter 3: A Day at Kara and Haru's House! Is there Someone Outside the Window?**

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

I leaned against the side of the building, drumming my fingers against it, waiting for the others to show up.

_I can't believe he actually invited me to his house. I don't even know how to explain how I feel right now!_

"Hey, ready to go?" I heard Kid ask. I snapped back into reality and saw Kid, Haru, Liz, and Patty standing in front of me.

"Yeah! Ready whenever you are!" I replied cheerfully. He grinned and started leading us away from the academy.

"This has honestly been the best day of my life. First I find "It", and now I'm going over to his house!" I said quietly so only Haru could hear. Then I realized how awkward that last part sounded. "Uh, forget that last part. That sounded weird." She snorted.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed, but we were already standing right in front of Kid's house. It was as nice as the academy, and almost as big.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said, gawking up at the house, which I guess is more like a mansion. Kid smiled and held the door open for us.

"Here, I'll show you the living room." Kid said, gesturing his arms to the left.

"Hmm...nah. I think I'm going to go exploring." Haru said, and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Um, Haru! I don't think we should go anywhere without permission!" I shouted up the stairs. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, as long as she doesn't break anything, it's all right with-" he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound.

"Oh, oops! I think I broke it!" I heard Haru's voice say from upstairs. All the color drained out of Kid's face.

_Crap! I had a feeling something would go wrong..._

"Uh...I'm sorry! I'll go see if I can fix it!" I said hastily, and hurried up the stairs. I turned the corner, checking each room until I found her. She was standing next to a collapsed bed.

"Oh, hey Kara! I accidentally broke his bed." She said, scratching the back of her neck. Then she hit herself in the forehead, "wow that sounded wrong..."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but I stopped instantly when Kid came barreling into the room.

"What did you do to my bed?!" He shouted and fell onto knees.

"Well, I was running in here, and it decided to get in my way. And I ran into it and it broke." Haru said, shrugging her shoulders. Patty started laughing.

"Now it's asymmetrical! And I don't have anywhere to sleep, and I refuse sleeping on a couch!" He muttered. There was a long awkward silence.

"You could stay at our house." Haru said suddenly. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

_What the heck was she doing?!_

"Hmm...what's it like?" Kid asked.

_Wait...is he serious?_

"Um...it's a house? What did you think it was, a cardboard box?" Haru said with a smirk.

"Well, no. I meant, would there be enough room for Liz and Patty too?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah, it's big." Haru replied assuringly. Kid seemed to think this over for a few seconds.

"Ok! Then it's settled! We'll go pack our things." And the three of them went off into their separate rooms and Haru and I made our way back downstairs to wait.

"You do know that we don't have enough beds for everyone right? The renovations aren't finished yet so we had to move them out." I said quietly.

"Yeah I know. We can share. For example, Kid can stay in _your_ room." She said with a small smile. I froze.

"_What?_" I asked sharply.

"You heard me." She smirked. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open with shock.

"What the crap, Haru?! Why would you even say that, you little creep! There's no way that will ever happen! Well, he can stay in there if he wants, the bed is really comfortable and the pillows are full of feathers...and it smells really good, but if he doesn't then I'm not going to be in there!" I said quickly and a little hysterically. She just laughed.

"Hey Kid!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" He called from another room.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered fiercely. She ignored me.

"You can have Kara's bed if you want! She says it's really comfortable." She said with a smirk. I stood there gaping at her.

"Stop it! That isn't even funny!" I gasped.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's pretty hilarious."

Just then Kid, Liz, and Patty all came down the stairs with their suitcases.

"Well, we're ready to go." Kid said, and lead us back out of the house and down to the end of the driveway. "Ok, where to?"

I looked out over the area. Since Kid's house was up higher, it was easier to tell where everything else was. I immediately spotted the top of our house located in the middle of a thick woods.

_We actually don't live that far away..._

"Umm...you see that patch of woods over there? And the roof top? That's it." I said shielding my eyes from the sun.

"That's not too far away, here, we can take my skateboard. Harumi, Liz and Patty will have to turn into their weapon forms though." Kid said, looking over at his two weapons.

"Aye aye Captain Kid!" Patty squealed and she and her sister turned into the shiny silver pistols. He caught them and put them safely in his pockets. I turned to Haru, and she smirked and transformed into the red braided whip. I caught her and put her in one of my belt loops on my shorts with my diamond-studded belt.

Kid summoned his skateboard and hopped on, then turned to me and held out his hand.

"Is there enough room?" I asked warily, and stretched out my arm for my hand to meet his.

"Of course there is," he said with a small smile, grabbed my hand-again it felt like electricity shot up my arm and through the rest of my body-and pulled me up onto the skateboard behind him and it started to levitate into the air. I watched the ground as the skateboard lifted higher and higher from the ground.

_Oh crap...oh crap! This is really high!_

"Hold on tight, okay?" Kid called over his shoulder. I heard Haru snort.

"Did ya hear that, Kara? Hold on tight." She said in a slow mocking voice.

"Shut up, Haru!" I whispered down at her. And then the skateboard took off. I started to lose my balance; I panicked and wrapped my arms around Kid quickly to keep myself from falling off. I could hear Haru snickering.

_This is embarrassing..._

We flew over a small part of Death City and out to the country and into the woods. We started to descend, landing right in front of the large metal gate with a fancy K and H welded onto it. Kid tossed the pistols up into the air, letting Patty and Liz turn back to their human form and I did the same for Haru.

"You were right about it being big." Liz said, gawking at our house. I smiled and walked up to the gate pushing in one of the bricks on the short pillars on both sides of the gate. The gate immediately opened and we headed inside.

On the inside of our house, when you first walk in, straight in front of you is a large staircase leading up to the second story and right beside it is a staircase leading down to the basement, which has a large flat screen tv, a spare bedroom, and a hot tub and mini bar. Also right on the wall beside the staircase going up stairs is a little bathroom.  
I lead everyone into the Den, which was on the right side after you walk in the front doors. You have to go down a couple steps and there is a huge stone fire place and TV with couches and a small piano.

"Um, this is the Den...we spend most of our time in here." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Wow...very impressive!" Kid exclaimed, scanning the room. I smiled.

"And if you go across the hall, there's the kitchen and dining room, but we hardly ever eat in there." I led them back into the hall and up the stairs leading to the second story.

"On the left side is the lounge and if you go to the right down this hallway, the first door on the right is the bathroom and right across from it is the guest room. And on the same side as the bathroom is Haru's room, and right across from that is my room."

"Yeah...and no one can come in my room, except Kara. It's off limits." Haru muttered. Kid gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Ok, where are we _allowed_ to sleep?" He asked.

"Guest room, couch, floor, _Kara's room_." Haru said with a smirk. "Kid, your obsessed with symmetry right? Then I think you would like Kara's room the best. She's OCD too."

_Of course she would say that..._

"Well, if you don't mind..." He said, turning to me.

"Oh no! Go ahead I don't care!" I said with a small smile.

We all headed back down stairs, ordered some pizza, and hung out in the Den for a while. It was getting pretty late and all of us were kind of groggy around eleven o' clock. That's when we heard a tap on the window.

"Ahh! What was that?!" Liz screamed and jumped behind the couch furthest from the window.

"I don't know..." I replied, walking slowly over to window. Suddenly a face appeared out of no where. I screamed at first, then I realized who it was.

"Gran!" I said in a high-pitched voice, and then I went to open the door for her. She walked in wearing a long, bright red jacket that clashed with her hot pink hair that matched the hot pink ends on my hair. She was only fifty, but you still don't expect to see your grandmother with pink hair, but my grandmother was different from all the rest.

"Now Kara, I thought I told you to keep the front door locked after nine o' clock. I was able to open it and you didn't even hear. I could have been a serial killer or a stalker and I would have been able to get into your house without you knowing." She said in a motherly voice. Then she saw Patty and Liz. Oh! Are these knew friends of yours?"

"Yeah, from that school that you secretly enrolled us in." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. She winked. Then Kid walked around from the corner and she stared at him for a few minutes.

"Oh what a handsome young man! What's your name, cutie?" She asked in a sugary-sweet voice.

_I want to die right now..._

"Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, and these are my twin pistols, Liz and Patty. You must be Kara's grandmother." Kid said in a respectful tone.

"Yes I am! And such A gentleman! Kara, he's a keeper!" She said with a laugh. I heard Haru snort.

_"Gran!"_ I moaned.

"I'm just kidding Kara! Lighten up a bit!" She said with a wink and nudged me in the side. "Besides, I have to get going. I just wanted to see how your first day went!"

"It was good." I reassured her and walked with her to the door. She opened it up and walked out.

"Alright! It was nice meeting you! Have fun! Be responsible!" She called before the door shut and I locked it behind her. I let my head thunk against the wall.

_Was today "Embarrass Kara Day" or something?_

"Your grandmother seems nice." Kid said with a small smile.

"Yeah, if you call completely insane 'nice'." I muttered

It wasn't too long after when we decided to go to bed. Haru went to her room and Liz and Patty went to sleep in the guest room and Kid in mine, but I forgot that I left my blanket and pillow in the closet in my room. I was planning on sleeping on one of the couches in the Den so it wouldn't be awkward.

I walked down the hall and knocked on my bedroom door quietly.

"Come in." I heard Kid say through the door. I slowly opened the door slid through the crack. The lights were already out but the light from the moon shone through the window, making everything in my room visible.

"Sorry to bother you, I forgot my blanket." I said, hurrying over to my closet and pulling it out.

"You're sleeping downstairs by yourself?" He replied. He sounded a little confused.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Don't worry!" I replied quickly.

"Here, you can have your bed. I can sleep down stairs." He said, starting to get out of the bed.

"No! You don't have to! I'll be fine, I promise!" But he continued to get out of the bed anyway. He walked over to me and took the blanket and grabbed a few pillows off the bed. But instead of heading out the door he laid the blanket down carefully on the carpet and put the pillows down there too.

"There. Now you won't have to be by yourself. But you can go ahead and take the bed." He said. He was getting ready to sit down on the blanket but I ran across the room and got there before him. He stopped and looked at me for a second, then smiled.

"You're a very persistent person." He said, and got back into the bed.

There was a long awkward silence, I wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep of what. So i just sort of lied there on my blanket and pillows on the floor waiting to see if he would talk again. Finally, he did.

"Kara? What is that door that is beside the lounge? You forgot to mention it when you were giving us the tour." He said.

_Oh yeah...I must have forgotten to mention that room._

"Oh...it's my art room. I was really into drawing and painting when I was younger. And my piano and other instruments are in there."

"You play piano?"

"Yeah, I inherited that from my mother. She used to play all the time." There was another long silence.

"Well, I'd like to hear you play sometime." I heard him say.

"I will." I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"'Night." He said with a sleepy voice.

"'Night, Kid."

* * *

"Thanks for having us over, it was a lot of fun!" Liz said.

"Yeah!" Patty exclaimed, twirling around in circles.

"Yes, we're going to have to do it again sometime." Kid said with a smile. Haru and I waved them goodbye and the three of them, with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms, took off on Kid's skateboard.

"So...I heard you and Kid talking in your room last night. I guess you didn't end up sleeping on the couch after all." She said in a mocking tone And wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You little perv."

I started to think about what my grandmother said about Kid last night. First of all, he _was_ a gentleman. This morning I woke up in my bed, and when I looked around to see where Kid was, he was lying all sprawled out on the floor where I was before I fell asleep. But I didn't say anything about it to him this morning. And second of all, he was definitely a keeper.

* * *

~Author's Note~  
Kara: Aww Kid's so sweet! Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! :D

Haru: Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy who will Surpass God!

**Resonance **

**Chapter 4: The Boy who will Surpass God! Who Will Come out on Top?**

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

"Haruuuu! Wake up!" I yelled as I pounded my fists on her door. It was only the beginning of our second week of school at the DWMA and we were already two hours late. Even after all that noise, I could still hear snoring from behind her door.

_She's like a freaking hibernating squirrel..._

"Alright. Have it your way. You forced me to do this." I said with a smirk and back up into my room as far as I could go. I let out a yell and charged at her door, leaping up at the very last second and forcing my feet through the door.

I had expected for the whole door just to fall in, but that wasn't the case. Instead, my feet busted through then middle of the wooden door, making a hole too small for me to fit the rest of the way through. So there I was, stuck halfway in between Haru's room and the hall.

"Dang it! Haru just wake up!" I screamed. I still heard snoring.

I let out a loud sigh, officially giving up. So I just dangled there, bored out of my mind. It was no use just to hang there screaming at her to wake up. I heard her moan a couple times, hopeful that she had finally woken up, but then the snoring would begin again.

It felt like hours had passed. I was probably in the most uncomfortable position ever, my legs up in the air in Haru's room, and then the other half of me hanging upside down against her door in the hallway. I tried moving around a bit to see if I could get out, but I was really stuck.

Since there was nothing else to do, I finally drifted to sleep.

"Kara!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes quickly, blinking a couple times so they could get used to the light. Haru's bright green eyes came out of the blurriness, and then so did the rest of her face after a couple more seconds.

"What do ya think you're doing?" She said with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." I replied with a sneer. "What about you?! I tried to wake you up hours ago!"

"We'll I didn't hear you."

"Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now help me out of here!"

It took a couple of tries, but Haru helped me out of the door in no time.

"So what time is it anyway?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"Like eleven something." She said with a yawn. My eyes brightened.

"So we only missed the first part of class. If we leave now, we can get there before lunch ends." I said happily.

_At least we didn't miss the whole day..._

So Haru and I set off toward the direction of the DWMA, climbed the large staircase and started toward the front doors. We were only halfway to the entrance when someone started yelling at us.

"Hey!" A boy with spiky blue hair yelled and strutted toward us. "Your kind of late, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, we're aware of that." I mumbled, starting to walk again. He jumped in my way.

"So you think you can just walk in and think everything's ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a free country, I can come when I want to. Now get out of my way, brat." Haru said, annoyed. She grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him to the side. He lost his balance and stumbled a little, but quickly stood back up.

"Alright, you think your so tough? Then let's take this outside!" The blue-haired boy shouted.

"We already are outside..." I snorted.

"Ok, challenge accepted. Prepare to look like a fool." Haru sneered, crossing her arms across her chest. The boy let out a small laugh.

"Ha! Nobody makes a fool out of Black Star! I am going to surpass God!" He shouted obnoxiously. "Tsubaki!" He called. A tall girl with long black hair tied up in a pony tail quickly rushed to his side.

"Um, yes Black Star?" She stuttered.

"Get ready, we are going to fight these two! And win!" He laughed. Haru and I narrowed our eyes at him.

"We'll if you are going to fight, you'll need a teacher to supervise." Maka said, coming out of the school's front doors, followed by Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" Soul said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, someone had a bit of a sleepy start." I said, shooting a look at Haru. She just shrugged.

In the meantime, Maka had gone back into the building and came back out, accompanied by professor Stein.

"Alright, I heard there was going to be a fight, so don't get too carried away." Stein said, leaning up against the building.

"Alright! Now don't think I'm just going to go easy on you just cause your girls." Black Star said with a smirk.

"Good. Didn't want you to." Haru said, then turned quickly into a braided whip.

"Ha! A whip? What a lame weapon! What harm is a whip going to do..?" He laughed. I lunged forward, cracking the whip at him, leaving a bright red line and a shocked expression on his face.

"Ow! It burns!" He screeched, carefully touching the red line.

"We'll you asked for it!" I said with a smirk. He grinned and charged forward, yelling like an idiot.

"Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!" He shouted. His weapon immediately transformed into a sword and he lunged at me, missing my arm by couple inches. I cracked the whip again, leaving another bright red line across his face.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" He complained.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the one who wanted a fight in the first place." I said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. Black Star was still busy rubbing the burn, that my focus switched from him to the small group that had gathered to watch. I found that my eyes locked on Kid, and he offered me a small smile and wave that sent shivers down my spine.

_So...perfect..._

My mind began to race thinking of different ways that I could spend more time with Kid, that I didn't notice that Black Star was right in front of me and thrust the sword forward, jabbing it into my side.

"Ow! Dang it!" I growled, holding my side. I pulled my hand away to see it shining in red blood.

"You ok?" Haru asked, concerned.

"Yeah." I muttered, focusing back on Black Star.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention!" He said, starting to laugh annoyingly. In an instant, my fist connected with the side of his face, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the ground.

"I could say the same thing for you." I said with a smirk. That's when I decided to attack. Just like I did with the rabbit on our first day of school, I snapped the whip, making it wrap around Black Star's ankle. Then in one swift motion, I flicked the whip up, and started to spin it, sending him around in circles in mid air. I could hear him yelling as he swung around again and again, until he was going so fast, he was just a black and blue blur.

After I decided that he had had enough, I flicked the whip again, making it loose it's grip around his ankle and so he flew through the air, eventually falling and crashing right into short cement barrier that surrounded the school, cracking it into with his hard head. But what I didn't know was that his weapon had transformed again and one of the sickle shaped ends on the chain was hooked around one of my belt loops. I have no clue how that got there, but I knew that Black Star had the other end because I went flying through the air.

"Craaaappp!" I yelled as I watched the chain start to fall over the edge of the cement ground, right through where Black Star cracked the barrier.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, and the next thing I knew, I was dangling over the edge, just hanging onto the chain of Black Star's weapon.

_Great...more hanging..._

I looked down below me. It was pure fog.

"Black Star! Pull her up, now!" I heard Stein shout.

I wasn't about to lose this fight. I grabbed onto the jagged edge of the cement, letting go of the chain and hoisting myself over the unbroken barrier that was farther away from everyone else. I stood away at a distance, waiting for my cue.

Black Star, Maka, Stein, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all gathered at the edge.

"It's lighter now." Black Star said, confused. They pulled up the chain until they got to the end.

"Oh my..." Maka said, covering her mouth.

"Did she...fall?" Kid asked, his face going pale. They all stood there in silence, looking at one another in shock and with worried expressions.

"We'll the good news is, I won! Right?!" Black Star said proudly. I pounced forward, grabbing his arm and sending him flying backwards, making him crash into the side of the building.

"And that," I said, dusting off my hands, "is for almost killing me."

I tossed the whip into the air, allowing Haru to transform back into her human form.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, giving me a high five. I looked over at the others, who were shaking their heads but smiling and laughing, and then my focus was directed toward Black Star, who was being helped up off the ground by Tsubaki.

He blinked his eyes a few times and then hobbled over to where Haru and I stood.

"I can't believe I was beaten..." He mumbled. Haru and I both rolled our eyes and held out one of our hands.

"Truce?" We asked in unison. He gave us a half-smile and slapped both of our hands.

"Truce." He muttered.

Afterwards, Stein led us all back into the school for the second part of class. After class ended, everyone sort of gathered back in front of the school.

Even though today hadn't gone the way I expected...like, AT ALL...I was still glad that this happened. Now maybe Black Star won't be as annoying all the time. Maybe even give up all that "surpassing God" nonsense...

"Oh well! I won't let that little incident get in my way. I am still going to surpass God! Ahahahaha!" Black Star shouted proudly.

_Ok...maybe not..._

* * *

~Authors Note~

Kara: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! I have been really busy at school, but Christmas Break is here! Hopefully I will be updating a lot during break!

Haru: Thanks for reading this chapter and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Torn!

**Resonance**

**Chapter 5: Torn! Will Things Begin to Change?**

****_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

The bell to end class rang. I stood up and stretched.

"Is everyone free tonight? I was thinking maybe we could all come to our house again, this time with Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki." I said, looking at the rest of them. Tsubaki and Maka exchanged looks with their partners before smiling and nodding.

"Do you have any games? Because if so, then we are playing all of them and I'll beat all of you!" Black Star shouted with a laugh.

We exited the building, walking down the front steps.

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough room for everyone on my skateboard this time." Kid said, looking over at the woods where Haru and I's house is.

"That's ok. It doesn't look like its far." Maka replied, following Kid's gaze and looking at our rooftop.

We started into the woods, passing the cracked tree where the giant rabbit Haru and I fought had crashed.

"What's that?" Liz asked, confused, pointing at the tree.

"Er-long story." Haru replied with a smirk.

We finally made it to the familiar iron gates that guarded the entrance to our house.

"Wow, this is impressive." Soul said, gazing up at the house. Black Star, Maka, and Tsubaki all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" I pressed in the one brick that opened the gates and led everyone inside.

They were all gathered in the den when I left to get drinks for everyone. I stopped at the phone first that was located inside the kitchen. There were no messages.

_That's weird...Gran always calls and leaves a message...everyday..._

I punched her number into the phone and waiting for her to answer. I got her voice mail.

"Hmm..."

"Kara? Are you getting the drinks?" I heard Haru ask behind me. I hung up the phone quickly and turned to face her.

_I bet everything is fine. I just worry too much. _

"Yep! Just getting started on it!" I said, trying to use a cheery voice. It didn't fool her.

"What's wrong?" She came up next to me, helping me get the cups out of the cabinet.

"Well, Gran hasn't called today, and she does everyday..." She just shrugged.

"She's probably just busy. Don't freak out about it." I nodded and started pouring drinks.

We returned to the room and everyone grabbed a cup.

"So how far along are you guys on collecting souls?" Maka asked, directing her question at Haru and I.

"Well we just sort have started, so none right now." Haru replied, not sounding like she cared at all. I stared down at my drink, moving it around in circles and watching the ice float around. I felt a nudge in my side.

"Stop worrying, she's fine." Haru mumbled quietly enough for only me to hear. I just nodded again and continued staring at my drink.

Everyone told stories for hours, but I was only half listening to them. I looked around at the room, watching all my friends laugh and enjoy themselves. But there was just something that was telling me something was wrong. The feeling just wouldn't go away.

"Kara! Remember when your grandma stood at the window and scared us?" Patty laughed.

"That wasn't funny! It scared me!" Liz said, glancing quickly at the window to make sure no one was there again.

I looked out the window too, but I tried to focus my eyes so I could see passed the trees and up to the small hill where my grandmother's house was. It was pitch black out, so it was extremely hard to see, but I could have sworn I saw one of the lights in the house flicker.

I shook my head and looked back to the same spot. It took a while, but the lights flickered again. Then a shadow appeared in front of the window, startling me a bit.

"Haru..." I said quietly, interrupting Black Star who was sharing one of his fighting stories.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" He yelled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Haru," I said again, "there's something wrong." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Would you just give it a rest? There's nothing wrong, you're just freaking yourself out."

"Well I'm going to check it out." I said quickly, hopping up from the couch. Haru stood up too.

"If your that paranoid about it then I'll go with you. There are some weirdos running around here." Liz's face went pale.

"Well whatever it is, dangerous or not, you should always have back up." Kid said, holding out his hands for Patty and Liz to change into their weapon forms. Black Star and Maka did the same with their partners. I smiled a little.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

~Haru~

We left our house, trudging down the driveway and passed the gate. It was a little muddy so we had to be careful while we walked. We made it up to Kara's grandmother's front gate and Kara pushed the button to open it.

The gate swung open and we carefully walked up to the front doors. Inside the house was total darkness. Kara flipped on the light switch, revealing the old familiar living room that I lived in for a while before I moved upstairs, and before Kara and I had our own house.

Everyone spread out downstairs, except for Kara, who started to go up the stairs. I followed her quietly, just in case if she needed help. I was the only weapon who hadn't turn into their weapon form yet.

Kara went down the hall and into her grandmother's room while I stopped at my old bedroom door, twisting the doorknob and walking in. It was so weird seeing it all again.

_I really missed this place...I haven't been here in forev-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, petrified scream.

_Liz probably found some mice or something..._

But then I heard it again. It was coming from upstairs. I left my old room and hurried down the hall to the room Kara was in. I saw part of her back from behind the bed.

"Kara what are you doing? You gave me a heartatta-" I stopped in mid-sentence, shocked at what I saw.

Kara was bent over, sobbing and holding her grandmother's hand, who was lying, very pale on the ground with a large blood stain on her stomach.

"Gran...gran!" Kara squeaked out between gasps for air.

_How could this be? The woman who taught Kara and I how to fight and strengthen our soul resonance...was now dead..._

The others began to come into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"We heard the scream."

"Oh!" Tsubaki was the first to see the scene. Then one by one, all of their faces turned into pure shock and terror when they peered around the bed to see what was wrong.

Kara, still crying and holding her grandmother's hand, looked up at the ceiling, her face streaked with tears.

"Why?" She said quietly at first. Then she screamed. "Why?!"

I let out a jagged sigh, and bit my lip. The rest all seemed to go by in slow motion.

Maka called her father, who showed up with Stein, Medusa, and Sid. They carefully took the body out of the house and to the morgue, along with Kara, who refused to leave her grandmother's side.

After they left, everyone started file out of the house, getting ready to leave as well. Maka offered to let me stay at their apartment for the night, but I decided against it, just in case if Kara came home.

Once they were all gone, I went back to Kara and I's home and laid on the couch, trying to get the images out of my head. I finally fell asleep there, waiting for Kara to walk through the door.

She never came home.

I woke up the next morning, walking sluggishly around the house to get ready to go to school. I didn't want to go, but I knew it would be better than sitting home alone thinking about all that happened.

I stayed quiet for most of the morning while in class. Pretty much everyone that was at the house last night did. Even Stein wasn't as talkative as he used to be. But Kara's seat remained empty.

It wasn't until after lunch when the door of the classroom swung open and Kara stood there, looking grim and emotionless. There was also something else that seemed different about her, but I couldn't figure it out at first.

She made her way across the classroom and up the stairs to her seat beside Kid. Then I realized what was different. The hot pink ends in her dark brown hair were gone. The same hot pink that her grandmother's hair was.

* * *

~Kara~

I walked quietly to my seat and sat down. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me. I hadn't been home or talked to any of my friends since last night before we went to Gran's house. I didn't want to come back today, but Lord Death thought it was for the best.

Class seemed to drag on forever, before the bell finally rang to release us for the day.

We all left the room, all of us quiet and not speaking to each other. I knew they were afraid to say anything, they didn't want to say anything that would hurt me.

Finally all of them said goodbye and went their own ways for the day, so it was just Haru and I walking home in silence.

"Haru..." I said quietly. She looked over at me, like she was surprised to hear me speak.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered a little.

"We can't slack off anymore. I won't allow it." My voice was low and calm. She looked at me confused. "We can't hold off collecting souls anymore. For Gran's sake. I don't want all her help to go to waste."

She was quiet for a long time. We walked in silence for a while.

"Yeah, I understand." Haru replied in a shaky voice. I offered her a small smile, then looked forward, our house, and Gran's house came into view.

I pressed the right brick on our gate and it swung open. It was so bright out, and everything was cheerful. I looked up on the hill where Gran's house stood, now abandoned. Where there weren't trees, the ground was flooded with brightly colored flowers.

I remembered when Gran took me out there in the middle of the flowers to help me train. Then when Haru and I became partners, she was both of our trainer's.

"Kara? You coming?" I heard Haru ask. I had stopped walking.

"No, you go ahead. I'll be in later." I said, heading over the hill, and laying down in the flowers. I could imagine her being here right now telling me how proud my parents would be just like she did when I came to live with her after my parents were announced as missing.

I could imagine her voice telling me how to become a better Meister and how Haru and I could strengthen our soul resonance.

It wasn't until now when I realized how much she has helped me.

I looked up at the sky, through the tree branches and leaves and sighed.

_I will find whoever did this...they will pay for what they have done. I will not let the go off free without a fight..._

"I'll make you proud, Gran." I said out loud. "I'll make you proud."

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kara: Thanks for reading! This is kind of a sad chapter, a little depressing to write. I kind of wanted to cut it out at first, but then I would have to find another way that Kara and Haru would become determined to collect souls.

Haru: Thank you for reading and please review! We want to know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Distractions!

**Resonance  
Chapter 6: Distractions! Are Kara and Haru ready for their mission?**

****_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

"So...which one looks good to you?" I asked my partner, Haru. We were currently standing in front of the mission board located in one of the DWMA's main halls. Other weapons and meisters were gathered around as well, quietly discussing which mission they wanted to take on next.

"I don't know." Haru replied, sounding bored out of her mind.

"All of the new ones seem pretty extreme..." I noted, looking for a mission that we would be able to tackle.

"Well, before we do anything, don't you think we should get into better shape and work on our techniques? We were a little rusty when we fought the rabbit and Black Star." She said, crossing her arms. I frowned a little. It was true it had been a while before we had fought something like the rabbit, and even another weapon and Meister pair. But how would we train?

We finally gave up for the day and headed home in silence. Both of us were quiet most of the way there, probably thinking about ways to train, or at least I was.

It had been only four days since I discovered my grandmother dead in her house. There was no sign of forced entry, and no fingerprints left behind. It seemed as though the whole thing had been planned, not just a random murder.

It was hard at first; she was my closest family member that was still around. But I knew she wouldn't want me to give up, and I won't.

We had barely step foot into the house when the phone began to ring. I hurried into the kitchen and picked up the portable phone, pressing the send button to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked into the bottom of the phone.

"Hey, Kara?" Liz's voice came through the phone.

"Uh yeah, Liz?"

"Ok so every month Kid makes all of us pitch in and help clean the house and it takes hours with just the three of us, and Kid has to make sure everything is symmetrical in each room..."

"Yeah?"

"So I was wondering if you and Haru would want to help? I overheard you guys talking about training for a mission...so...maybe this could help?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

I loved to clean so it wouldn't be an issue for me. It's just the fact that I would have to get Haru to agree to come.

"Yeah, sure!" I said without thinking it the rest of the way through. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much! I'll give ya a call when it's good to come over!"

"Sounds good!" I replied in a cheerful voice, and with that, we ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Haru asked coming into the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"We're going over to Kid's house tomorrow to help them clean." She looked up from over the fridge door and raised her eyebrows. Then she let out a small laugh.

"Haha, yeah right. Good one."

"I'm being serious." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, ok, have fun with that." She said stubbornly.

"No, we're both going. I already told Liz we would help. Both of us. Besides, I'm older..."

"Psh by like two years! I'm not a baby!" She said in a defensive tone. I let out a fake sigh.

"Whatever, but I just thought I would let you know that I thought I saw a couple of mice running around in here this morning." I said with smirk. Her eyes widened and she choked on the orange juice she was drinking.

Even though she is a tough girl, Haru is terrified of mice. The last time when she found a mouse in the house, she was by herself and when I got back, she refused to sleep in the house until I got it out. I ended up not finding it that night, and Haru, staying true to her word, slept at my grandmother's house until the next day when the mouse got caught in a trap.

I was just kidding about the whole mouse thing, but Haru bought it and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine, I'll go." She muttered, stalking out of the kitchen. I smirked as she left.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

"You could at least smile a little." I shot at Haru as we stood in front of Kid's house, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Well _you_ could have told me that there weren't any mice before. My back kills from sleeping up on the dresser in my room." She grumbled, putting her hands on her back and stretching.

"No one told you to sleep up there. That was your decision." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do we even have to help someone else do their chores?"

"Because, this could help us with strength and other training." I said brightly. "That's what we were planning on doing today anyway."

"Yeah, and it's because you wanted to see Kid." She smirked. My smiled instantly turned to a frown.

"No, I am strictly here to help out some friends and improve my skill, as are you." I said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, _sure_." She snorted.

Just then the front doors opened and Liz stood there inviting us in.

"Sorry about the wait, I wanted to get Patty busy doing something so we won't get as distracted. I want to try to get a lot of the cleaning done before Kid gets out of the shower. He goes crazy when it comes to cleaning." Liz said, shaking her head.

"Well Kara's a neat freak, but she cleans pretty quickly, and it still turns out looking great. She's like a professional psycho cleaner." Haru said with a smile.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or be offended..." I mumbled.

"Well if you're that good of a cleaner, would you mind straightening up Patty and I's room? Kid isn't allowed in there because he would probably have a heart attack." Liz said to me with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure!" I said heading up the stairs. I looked back to see Liz handing Haru a feather duster and pointing to a room on the right side of the house. I smirked a little and then began to walk down the hall.

I had absolutely no clue where I was going so I just continued down the hall, but got distracted by the picture frames on the wall. There were so many pictures, all of them hung symmetrically, of course. One picture of a much younger Kid caught my attention.

_Aww, how cute!_

I shook my head and started to turn to walk down the hall some more, but I collided with something, making trip and start to fall. I had no clue what I just ran into and I didn't want to fall, so I grabbed at the air until my hands met something strong and..._wet_...

During the whole thing I had closed my eyes, and when I finally opened them, I looked up at the thing I had grabbed onto. It was an _arm_.

I slowly looked up to see that the arm belonged to Kid, who had just gotten out of the shower and had nothing on except for a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

We kind of stated there, frozen, me crouched close the floor, still a strong grip on Kid's arm, and Kid looking down at me with a surprised look on his face. It was only a couple seconds later when I jumped up and started to freak out a little.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know that you were still in there, and I was on my way to clean Liz and Patty's room and then I just ran into you...and I am so sorry!" He laughed a little.

"It's fine! Really!" He said, then his expression changed to confusion. "But what are you doing here? Cleaning Liz and Patty's room?"

"Yeah, they asked if we wanted to help. And we agreed!" I said in a cheerful voice. It was extremely awkward standing there talking to him when he barely had clothes on.

"That was very nice of you! I'm sorry if it causes you any trou-" he stopped and his face flushed a bright shade of red. "I'm in a towel." He said quietly, just now noticing this. For some reason, this made me blush too.

I wasn't really sure what to do so I just kind of nodded. He pointed down the hall, were his room was.

"I'm going to go change, I'll talk to you later." He said, still blushing, and hurried down the hall.

"Okay!" He opened his door and then closed it quickly behind him.

_Oh my gosh that was the most awkward thing in the whole entire world. What if he wasn't wearing a towel...why am I even thinking about that?!_

I shook my head.

_No I have to focus, I'm only here to help with some extra training. Not to think about Kid..._

I started to walk down the hall, checking each room, other than the one Kid went into, to try to find Liz and Patty's room.

_Did you see his abs?! What am I talking about, of course I saw abs he was standing right in front of me. Abs...Ugh! I need to concentrate!_

I reached out in front of me, twisting the door knob of the very last door and pushed it open, revealing the messiest room I had ever seen in my life. This had to be Liz and Patty's.

I started by pickings up all the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Then I made their beds, picked up all the trash, adjusted furniture and swept the floor. The last thing I did to finish off the room was to work on the closet, which was packed with clothes, most of them ready to fall off their hangers.

I started in, planning to organize the clothes by the person the clothes belonged to, color, size, and style. I started on Liz's clothes, hanging each article of clothing on a hanger and started with the darker colored clothes. I picked a black girly blazer up and hung it onto the metal rail.

_You know who else wears black? Kid...Gosh dang it stop thinking about him! You've got work to do._

I got through all the clothing, finding myself thinking about Kid like five other times. I finished off the room with I small spritz of perfume and left it looking like it was just redesigned.

I went down stairs to join the others who were stuck listening to one of Kid's symmetry rants because when they were cleaning someone accidentally moved the picture frame over a half an inch.

It wasn't long until all of us were on our last project. Patty was sweeping in the living room, Haru and Liz were finishing up the kitchen, and Kid and I were finishing the rest of the rooms upstairs.

"Hey...Kara?" I heard Kid's voice say. He was adjusting the pillows on his bed while I straightened the curtains.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking out the window.

"Was the reason you got rid of the pink in your hair because your grandmother's hair was that color? You two were really close." I stood there in silence for a little while. No one had spoken a word to me about my grandmother since that day.

"Uh yeah...she was my only family that I had left. We both got our hair done that pink color the same day, except I only did the ends, she did all of her hair." I said quietly. I heard him hum softly.

"Can I show you something?" He asked holding out his hand. I turned around slowly and looked at it, then took it with my own. It felt as though a bolt of lightning was sent up my arm.

He put his other hand on top of mine and stared at them with a concentrated look on his face. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing and why he had that constipated look on his face. But then he smiled.

"Just I suspected. I knew there was something different about you. We have similar soul wavelengths."

"And that means...?" He grinned and laughed a little.

"It means, if we ever tried to resonate our souls, we could kick some major butt."

I laughed and stood there with a stupid grin on my face.

_I wonder what Kid thinks of me...he always does these things that could be considered romantic...I guess...but then whenever I talk to him, he makes it sound like we are just close friends..._

My thoughts were interrupted by Haru yelling my name from downstairs.

"Kara! Lets go, I want to get home so I can sleep!" I rolled my eyes a little and smirked.

"Well, uh, see you at school." I said with a small wave and smile.

"Yeah, see ya." He replied with a small smile.

Haru and I said goodbye to Liz and Patty and started on our way home.

"Soo...what did you and Kid talk about up there...while you guys were alone...completely by yourselves..." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing you little perv." I said with a laugh. She just shrugged.

"Okay, whatever."

I couldn't help but think about the whole situation again. What if he liked me too? But I could just be obsessing over this.

_Maybe we really are just friends...nothing else...but I need to stop thinking about this right now. There are a lot more important things that I need to focus on...like...Kid's abs...crap..._

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kara: Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it has been a while, school has started back up again so it might take more time for me to update. But this chapter was fun to write, especially the parts where Kara obsessed over Kid's abs. ;)

Haru: Again, thanks for reading and please review, tell us what you think. Maybe tell us things that you would like to see happen in the story. We will take those into consideration!


	7. Chapter 7: Competition!

**Resonance**

**Chapter 7: Competition! Who will Win?**

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

"Kara..." I heard Haru call from downstairs. I sighed, pulling my pillow over my head. There was no way she was getting me up this early on a Saturday morning. "Kara..." she called again. Once again I ignored her, rolling over onto my stomach. Then I heard the sound of the blender, and it sounded like she put something in it to be blended.

"Ah! Kara! Help!" She screamed loudly. My eyes flew open and I hopped out of my bed, hurrying down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Haru, what did I tell you about keeping your fingers away from the blades!" I said in a sleepy voice. I turned the corner and saw her sitting there at the dining room table already dressed in white capris and a green tanktop with cherries on the front, with a smirk on her face and the blender sitting right beside her. There was no sign of blood or severed fingers anywhere.

"Oh good, you're up!" She said in a cheerful voice. I glared at her with an unamused look on my face. "Oh come on, lighten up. It's not like I actually cut them off or anything."

"I'm going back to bed." I mumbled turning on my heel. She hopped off the table and grabbed my wrist.

"Just stay up, it wouldn't make any sense to go back to sleep now." She pleaded.

"I didn't want to wake up in the first place." I shot at her, annoyed.

"Come on, I'm bored."

"Deal with it yourself."

She sat back and pouted for a while before her face lit up with excitement. She must have come up with an idea.

"I know, why don't we go play basketball? We could ask the others if they want to play too! Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star..._Kid_..."

I froze. I knew exactly what she was doing. Trying to coax me into going for her entertainment. But for some reason, I couldn't find myself to deny it.

"Do you even own a basketball?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh, I guess I never thought of buying one." She said quietly, then her eyes lit up. "Do you have one?"

"It would be helpful to actually have a ball, and I don't have one either." I said in a monotone voice, still trying to wake up. Haru thought some more, staring out ahead of her with a focused look on her face.

"Do you think Soul would have one?" She asked, still wearing the same look.

"I don't know. And if he doesn't then Black Star might. Call and ask."

"So does this mean you're going?" She asked in a sly voice and raised an eyebrow. I frowned at her.

"I guess. I better go get ready then." I mumbled, turning around again and heading back up the stairs.

"You do that!" She called after me.

* * *

~Haru~

I watched Kara go up the stairs and rolled my eyes when I heard her cheer when she got into her room. She sees Kid almost everyday. I'm not really sure why she is so excited.

I took the phone off the reciever and dialed Maka and Soul's number. The phone rang a couple times before it was answered on the other end.

"Hello?" Maka's voice said.

"Hey Maka, it's Haru. Do you guys by chance, have a basketball?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Kara and I were wondering if you guys would want to play with us. Just for a little break." I said in a kind voice.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! We'll meet you guys there! I can call the others if you want." Maka replied cheerfully.

"That would be great. See ya." I hung up the phone and went into the main hallway, waiting by the front door.

_Geez, what's taking her so long?_

"Hey Kara, we are going to play basketball, not going to prom. Lets go!" I yelled impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." I replied, her voice still tired. She walked slowly down the stairs in a long sleeved light gray shirt, dark denim shorts, and neon pink flip flops.

"Took you long enough." I teased, opening the door. She rolled her eyes and walked through in front of me.

We began to walk down the long twisted walkway to the large iron gate located at the end. I caught Kara sneaking small glimpses at her grandmother's empty house.

For losing her last close relative, she was doing pretty well, but I know she is trying to hide her true feelings about the situation. That's just the kind of person Kara is. The type that doesn't want to burden others with their own problems. But I think it would help her more if she would talk about it, I just don't know who she could talk to about that though.

_I guess I'm not really the best person to turn to for advice and sympathy. And there is no way she would want to talk to Kid about it. Maybe Maka?_

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when we reached the gate. As I was waiting for Kara to open it, I thought I felt something run across my foot. More like scurrying.

I slowly looked down toward my feet and my blood went cold. There sat the biggest, ugliest rat I had ever seen in my life. I let out a loud, high-pitched scream and hurried away from it, shivering like crazy.

"Ew, ew, EW!" I yelped. Kara stood by the open gate with a blank expression on her face, then burst out laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I yelled on the verge of tears. I hated rats, mice, and anything that looked like them. I shivered again and started to hurry back up to the house.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Kara shouted.

"To go disinfect my feet! Better yet, my whole body!" I squealed, running into the house.

* * *

~Kara~

"And she calls me a pansy..." I mumbled, walking back up the lane. I sat on the front steps of our house waiting for her to come back out.

_She shouldn't take that long right?_

_*Twenty minutes later*_

"Oh come on Haru, it was just a stupid little mouse!" I shouted impatiently after I flung the front door open. She was coming down the stairs with a disgusted look on her face and she was holding a sandwich.

"Why do those things exist? They are so gross." She grumbled, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, annoyed.

"I made it..." Her voice trailed off a little.

"We're you eating in the shower again?"

"No..."

"It's wet! I can see it!"

"Okay, calm down it was just a sandwich!" She said, rolling her eyes. We began walking down to the gate again while I gave her a lecture about not eating in the shower.

"Don't you remember the last time? You were eating a taco and all the toppings fell off and clogged the drain! It took days for the plumber to dig all that crap out! And you think that mice are unsanitary? What about that?! That's disgusting!" I ranted.

We made it to the gate, opening it once again, and made our way into town to play basketball with the others.

"Hey! You finally made it!" Maka said cheerfully. "We were getting worried."

"We had a small thing come up." I said with a smile, then turning to smirk at Haru. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok! Let's go! Let's get this game started!" Black Star exclaimed, dribbling the basketball around us.

"How are we going to split the teams?" Tsubaki asked in her gentle voice. "There are nine of us."

"Nine? Did you say...nine?" Kid's eyes twinkled.

"Here we go again..." Liz muttered and Patty started to laugh uncontrollably.

"No! This simply cannot be! If we split into teams, there would be an odd number of players on one side. It's not symmetrical!" He spazzed.

"Don't worry Kid, since I'm such a big star I can make up for two people!" Black Star said with pride.

"That's not the point." Kid mumbled.

"Well anyway, symmetrical or not, we need to get this game started." Soul said. "How about Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, Haru, and myself on one team. And then Black Star, Patty, Kara, and and Kid on the other?"

"Sounds good to me!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone but Kid, anyway.

"Why don't we make this more interesting, like into a bet?" Haru asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, if Black Star's team loses, Kid has to move all the pictures on his wall over two centimeters!" Maka said slyly. Kid's mouth dropped, then he gritted his teeth.

"Fine, then if _your_ team loses, then you have to spend a whole day with your father!" Kid growled. It was Maka's turn to be in shock.

"Then let the game begin." Soul smirked.

We split off into our two teams, letting Maka's team start out with the ball.

"Ok, everyone, my sanity is at stake here. We cannot lose!" Kid said to Black Star, Patty, and I.

"Don't worry, we can do it." I said encouragingly. Kid offered me a small smile, then turned his attention back to the other team. And within a couple seconds, we started to play.

Maka's team started off in the lead, mainly because Black Star wouldn't stop shouting about how amazing he was, but after a while we started to catch up. The game was so intense that all of us began to get tired after only ten minutes, even Black Star.

It was around one o' clock when both of our teams were tied. The sun became more intense by the hour, making the pavement extremely hot and making us have to take frequent water breaks.

"I don't know how much more of this I can handle." Liz panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"How about whoever scores the next basket wins?" Soul suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

Our team started off with the ball and kept passing to each other to keep it away from our opponents. At one point the other team stole it and from there it kept going back and forth between the two. Everyone was trying their best to win this game.

When the ball was in our possession, Haru hopped in front of me to block, causing Patty to have to pass the ball to someone else. I gave her a quick look and she just shrugged. But when I tried running away from her, she followed, but tripped over someone's foot, causing her to crash right into Soul.

"Aah?!" Both of them shouted before falling to the ground. Haru jumped off of Soul quickly, turning a bright shade of red, almost the same color as her hair. I have never seen her blush that bad before, but it was kind of entertaining. But why was she blushing in the first place? Haru trips all the time and it never has embarassed her before...

"I...I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, helping Soul off the ground. He grinned.

"It's okay! Let's just try to win this thing!"

"Ah...okay!" She blushed even more.

My team still had possession over the ball and Kid currently had it. He turned to face the basket, trying to keep the ball away from Soul.

"Come on, Kid! You can do it!" I shouted.

He bent his knees and then came up and tossed the ball. It soared over all of our heads and landed on the rim, spinning around and around until it finally fell through the net.

Black Star, Patty, and I all cheered and ran over to Kid. The other team all exchanged looks and then looked to Maka, who had a defeated look on her face. We could all tell that she was dreading this. She _really_ didn't want to spend a day with her dad.

"Sorry Maka, but there was no way I was going to ruin the symmetry in my house." Kid shrugged with a smile.

* * *

"Well that was a lot of fun! See you guys Monday!" I exclaimed, both Haru and I waving goodbye to them. After the game ended, we decided to go out to eat. It wasn't extremely late, but all of us were tired from the game, and Maka needed to rest for her day out with her dad tomorrow.

Haru and I began to walk back toward our house in silence, but I was still thinking about why she was blushing so much when she ran into Soul during the game. And then it hit me, and I began to smile.

"What's with that creepy smile?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Okay..." She mumbled, not completely convinced.

_So Haru likes Soul. At least now I have something to come back with when she teases me about Kid. I can imagine the look on her face now._

"Okay, seriously, you're creeping me out!"

"I was just wondering where that mouse went after you freaked out on it." I lied.

"Th-that's not funny! Don't say that!" She wimpered.

"What if it crawled into your bed?" I smirked.

"Eww Kara stop!"

_But still...if Haru really does like Soul, would she ever tell? I guess she will whenever she feels ready to...if she ever will admit it. _

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kai (DreamingOfOceans): Hello! It has been AGES since I last updated this story! I am really sorry! Every weekend I would plan to finish this chapter and upload it but my weekends always turned out to be busy. BUT I have already started on chapter 8 so hopefully I can get that chapter up this weekend or even by tonight! This chapter was a little harder to write. It was one of those where you already know what you want to do for the next chapter after the current one you are writing, so it made it kind of hard to focus on it. But here it is! And chapter 8 is coming soon!

Ran (XxIllogicalRazzlexX): Thank you for reading this chapter and please review! We want to know what you think about this chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Memories!

**Resonance**

**Chapter 8: Memories! What All Does Stein Remember?**

_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body..._

"Ah hello there, Kiddo!" My father called cheerfully when I entered the Death Room after another long day of school.

"Father, please." I said in a low voice. He always seemed to want to embarass me. I know he doesn't mean to, he is just trying to be a good father. But still, I would appriciate it if he didn't greet me like this all the time, especially in front of other people. In this case, it was Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, my father's death scythe.

"Where is Liz and Patty?" He asked in his high-pitched voice.

"At the house. They wanted to get a head start on homework." I replied. But I knew all they would be doing tonight is painting their nails and watching the new season of a weird reality show they like. I walked slowly over to the large throne that sat in the middle of the Death Room.

"How was school today? Learn anything new?"

"Just Stein showing us how to dissect a rat. Nothing new." I muttered.

"And what about Kara and Haru, the new students. How're they doing?"

"Fine..."

"What do you think about them?" He said again. I frowned, wondering how many much longer he was planning to interrogate me. But this question made me stop and think about the answer.

"Well, they're nice. Haru's personality is a bit...interesting...but she and Kara make a great Meister and weapon pair." I said. After all of my father's questions, I realized that there was something in my mind that has been bothering me since the day I met Kara and Haru. "Father, who are Kara and Haru? Where did they come from?"

Right after finishing my question, footsteps could be heard walking up through the row of guillotines that lead into the Death Room. It was Stein.

"Oh hello Stein! Just the person I needed to see! You were close with Alexander and Danielle Vane, right?" My father asked cheerfully. Stein seemed to frown a bit.

"Yes, that is correct. Spirit and I were in the same class as them. Why do ask?" His voice seemed to have no emotion in it what-so-ever.

"Kid was asking about Kara and Haru, the new students, and I thought I remembered you were close with Kara's parents. Do you two mind informing him about them?" Father asked, looking between Stein and Spirit. The two of them shrugged, followed by a nod.

"And as for Miss Lee, I'm not quite sure of her past. I don't believe that I have had any of her family members enroll at the DWMA...and I never forget a face..." My father said quickly before Spirit and Stein begin their story. I nodded and then turned to the two adults. Both of them seemed a bit uneasy about the topic, mostly Stein, but they took a deep breath and then began.

"It all started the first day of school for all of us..." Stein started.

* * *

~Stein~

I was standing in front of the DWMA, just studying it. I had seen it before but this was the closest I had ever been to the building. I began to walk forward when something, or someone, ran into making me lose my balance and fall to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just got a little distracted, I didn't see you!" A female voice said. I felt someone take my hand and help me up. Once I was back on my feet, I pushed my hair out of my face to see who the girl was.

She was shorter, dark brown hair that went far past her shoulders and the biggest, deep pink eyes I had ever seen in my life. She was a very pretty girl and it was making me uncomfortable standing so close to her.

"Oh, so your a Meister too?" She asked, looking at the tag that was pinned to my shirt, then pointing to her own.

"Yeah..." I replied, not sure what else to say. But she just smiled.

"I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani. What's your name?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Franken Stein...but you can call me Stein." She grinned even bigger and then took my hand again, shaking it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Stein! I'm kind of new to the area, so I'm glad I could make a friend this quickly! It's too bad neither of us is a weapon so we could be partners, huh?"

_Friends? I had never had anyone who wanted to be my friend before..._

All I could really do was nod, I wasn't that great at talking with people. But she still continued to smile.

"Well we should probably get inside, try to find partners and stuff, but until then we could stick together." And with that, we headed into the school. There were were new students everywhere, all of them teaming up with one another. I stood awkwardly next to Dani, looking around, wondering which of these students would be my partner. What if no one wanted to be my partner so I couldn't stay here? They would kick me out and I would have no where to go...

But my thoughts were interrupted when someone came up from behind Dani and I, wrapping their arms around our shoulders and pulling us into a sideways hug with them.

"Hey guys!" An obnoxious voice said. The arms belonged to a boy with fiery red hair and blue eyes. Then he turned to Dani, taking her hand and kissing it. "And what is your name, my dear?" It was kind of funny how he was doing this to her because I could have sworn I saw him kissing other girls hands when Dani and I first came inside.

"Danielle..." She replied, seeming a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but still had a small smile on her face. The boys eyes trailed down from her face to the tag she wore stating weather she was a Meister or weapon. The boys face lit up and a devilish smile spread across his face. Dani shifted, I'm sure it was either the fact that the boy was a weapon and wanted to be her partner, or the fact that he was still staring at the tag, which is located right above her chest...not that I was paying any attention to that though...

"Well Danielle," he said, finally looking back up to her face, "wouldn't it be awesome if we were partners?" Dani bit her lip and shot a glance at me. But then another boy appeared by the red head. This one was tall, had dark brown hair and blue eyes as well. I could also see that there were light freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose.

"Like she would want to be partners with a womanizer like _you_, Spirit." The dark haired boy laughed. There was something about this one that I liked a lot more than the red head, whose name was apparently Spirit. The dark haired boy looked between Dani and I and offered a half smile. "Im Alexander, but call me Zander."

"Nice to meet you!" Dani said, seeming she was back to her normal cheerful self. "Im Danielle, but I go by Dani, and this is Stein!" I gave them a quick nod and the one known as Zander smiled. He also was wearing a tag with the words "Weapon" spelled out in bold lettering. Then, Spirit turned to me and smirked a little.

"Well what about you? Stein, was it? Do you want to be my partner?" To be honest I wanted to reject the offer, but I wasn't sure if I would be asked again.

"Yeah, sure..." I said and he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder again. Dani grinned and gave me a thumbs up. But her attention was soon taken by Zander who lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Do you want to be _my_ partner? I'm a double ended dagger." He said with another half smile. She smiled, like always, and looked like she was pretending to think about it.

"Sure!" She said after only a few more seconds. And so it began...

Even though Spirit and I didn't really see eye to eye at first, we soon became a very good weapon and Meister pair, as did Dani and Zander, but they didn't argue near as much as Spirit and I. But I got back at Spirit for his bull-headed ness, by dissecting him while he slept. It was always a hobby of mine. Dani and Zander thought all of my tools and methods were cool, but Spirit didn't, probably because he was my guinea pig for experiments.

But soon, Spirit met a girl and decided that he wanted to be her partner instead of mine. Spirit and I still talked, but not as much as we did before he switched me for the girl. But it was okay because I still had Zander and Dani to talk to. The three of us became really close friends and even met more people like Marie and Azusa.

The day that Zander became a death scythe was a really special day for all of us. And after that, it seemed like the end of our years at the DWMA was coming very quickly, and by the time I could catch up, we were graduating. Of course during this time, Dani and Zander began dating and eventually got married the same with Spirit and the girl he partnered up with.

Even though all of us drifted apart after graduation, we still kept in touch sometimes. I remember getting a phone call one day from Zander saying they were expecting a baby. And when it was time for the baby to come, I was in the waiting room in the hospital, eager to see my old friends again. I remember holding their little baby girl, who they named Takara, or Kara for short. But that was the last time I ever saw them in person.

I had spoken to them a couple more times on the phone, but five years after Kara was born, I got a call from Dani's mother. I was very close to her as well, she treated me as if I were her own son. When I answered the phone, she was crying and I could also hear the sound of a small child crying in the background. She told me that Dani and Zander have gone missing. I remembered talking with Zander on the phone about going on a mission with them sometime, but I forgot about it.

Once I hung up the phone, I felt like I didn't want to talk or go anywhere anymore. They were my best friends...and I lost them...

* * *

~Kid~

I sat in the large throne in the Death Room, speechless. Even though Stein kept a straight face through the whole thing, I couldn't even imagine what is going through his head right now.

I quickly stood up from the throne and began walking to the row of guillotines, leading to the exit.

"Kiddo? Where are you going?" Father asked, standing by his mirror.

"I have something I need to take care of..." I said quietly, and I left the room.

I remembered Kara saying something about staying after school later today, so maybe I would be able to catch her and Haru before they leave.

I hurried down the hallways of the DWMA trying to get the the front doors as fast as I could. I saw the doors shut and I ran to them, flinging them open.

"Kara! Haru!" I shouted, running toward them.

* * *

~Haru~

Kara and I both heard the sound of Kid's voice shouting our names from behind us and we turned around, surprised. And before I knew it, he was hugging me and then turned to Kara and did the same. I smirked when I saw her face start to turn a light shade of pink.

"What was that all about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I just want you guys to know that I hope we are friends for a really long time, and if anyone is ever in trouble, call me and I'll be there." He said, panting a bit, like he was running before he came out to us.

I looked over at Kara, who's face was still pink and she looked a little shocked.

"Well...that's nice to know..." I said, a little shocked myself. What was making him say all of this? But Kid just smiled.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that...I need to call Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki and tell them too! I better get started on that right now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kid said with a wave and went back inside the school, shutting the front doors. I stood there, thinking about what Kid meant by all of that, until my thoughts were interrupted by Kara.

"Nyaaaa!" She squealed, falling onto her knees on the pavement, having what looked like to be a fangirling seizure.

"Oh come on, it was just a hug. Besides, I'm not dragging you all the way back to the house so get up." I said with a smirk, watching her freak out.

But I still wonder...what made Kid say all of those things? Does he know something about us? Something that he should or shouldn't? But whatever it is...at least we know that we have friends who care and who we can trust...

* * *

~Author's Note~

Kai: Thank you for reading this chapter! So this chapter is based a little around Kid's thoughts about Kara and Haru (thank you to Evalyd Yamazaki for the brilliant idea!). We also learn a lot more about Kara's past and about her parents from Stein's memories in this chapter, and not much about Haru because she doesn't like to share much about her past. But there will be a chapter all about Haru soon! I also wanted to make this chapter more about Kid and his thoughts because it is chapter 8, and it just seemed to fit. ;)

Ran: Thanks for reading and please review! We would love to hear what you thought about this chapter!


End file.
